Grin
Ever have that feeling? That feeling when you're alone in your house or when you are going to sleep? Those feelings that you're being watched? Well, surprise, they're true! This may well be the last thing that you will ever hear, not because it kills you, but you will sure as hell wish it did. That's because it will take everything that made you who you are and what you are and leave you a husk of a person lying cold and motionless on the ground with a single thud of a heartbeat every ten seconds. This thing is often referred to as Grin. I know you think this is just some fabricated story, but let me tell you my friend. This couldn't be further from the truth. It is often described as a clown or jester; a human, but really it is so much more. It is a being that is the pure embodiment of fear. But how exactly does Grin get to you? Some say it has three key steps it must take. First, it must learn about you, this means it stalks you for days or weeks or months or however long it takes before it knows how and when you are vulnerable. Secondly, it must consume you. A photo was allegedly taken at this stage, the stage where it changes your mood and makes you scared, paranoid and lonely... it makes you vulnerable. The third is when it allows you to see itself. It uses the information that it has gathered about you to take the form of what you fear most. However the only evidence that anybody has is the mentioned photo, taken on a teenage girl's phone using Snapchat just moments before it took her. Needless to say, the photo is long gone now. The photo provided the first shred of evidence as to its appearance to date. The girl had taken a photo of herself in her pajamas moments before going to set it as her story, for whatever reason. The photo contained the girl in the foreground and nothing but darkness in the background. However when the girl was first found after that picture, dead in her room, all lights in the room were switched on. Puzzled by this inconsistency, the police went on to attempt to recreate the photo using a phone identical to the girl's before they drew up any conclusions. These attempts however were unsuccessful as the levels of light in the photo could not be recreated. The girl seemed to be brighter than the background, and the only way the photo could be recreated was with a thick, opaque, black sheet behind the person used in the recreation. In the end, the case couldn't be concluded and remains open, even today. These events led to fabricated rumors about the girl, the most widely accepted of which is that she was taken by Grin. One such story has been fabricated about it, of how it takes someone. The account says that it starts as a cloud of darkness and then begins to form into a smiling face, pouring with blood before becoming a dark figure with a human face. A seemingly pale elderly face emerges with loose skin. There's no hair on its head but it has a messy grey beard that clings loosely to his chin, and finally, squinted eyes with red marks around them. It then begins staring directly at you, emotionless, and its head then leans forward slightly with the body remaining motionless. The face then seems to begin to smirk, then smile, then laugh. It begins laughing in a deep laugh before slowly becoming higher and higher in frequency to the point that makes every orifice in your head begin to leak with fluids. The ringing in your ears and an enormous pressure around your skull causes your brain to shut down, eventually paralyzing your body, leaving you lying on the floor. But if you close your eyes by this point you are dead; all it needs is a chance. Just a split second to make it's move and take you away to a land of eternal pain and suffering. But if you keep staring back at him, eventually you will see its smile become so large that the muscles in its mouth begin to tear through the skin on its face and his eyes grow so large that its eyeballs begin to seep out of their sockets. If you manage to endure this sight then it will suddenly stop just as quickly as it started. It will then decide that you aren't as weak willed as it once thought, and decides that you are worthy to live. It will then disappear. However, the damage to you has already been done and your brain will be barely intact. You will be blind, deaf, and paralyzed, unable to speak and tell anyone what happened, praying for death with barely enough blood left to circulate around your body. Its victims who survive sometimes regain the ability to formulate simple words after many years. But nobody believes that a "shadow" did it. It's these rumors that build the fear, and are what the Grin uses to make itself more powerful and deadly. Even those who claim to not believe the rumors are still afraid of them, and the people that hear of the murders simply believe whatever tabloid evidence is fed to them through the media, such as the suicide of a supposedly depressed teenage girl. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life